


"Вернись"

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Цуны есть полчаса перед тем, как уйти навсегда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Вернись"

  
Десятый задумчив и небрежен. Перекладывает с места на место разбухший от записей ежедневник, опрокидывает стаканчик с карандашами, роняет коробочку. Долго вертит в руках перчатки, словно забыв, в какой карман их класть. Что-то неладно, чего-то он ждет от сегодняшней встречи такого, о чем не хочет говорить даже своей правой руке.  
– Десятый? – спрашивает Гокудера.  
У босса интуиция, а Гокудера просто знает босса.  
– Нет, – мотает головой Десятый, – ничего. Все в порядке.  
Врет. Краснеет, как всегда, когда вынужден солгать, комкает без толку перчатки.  
– Я пойду с вами, – бросает пробный шар Гокудера.  
– Нет.  
– Значит, «ничего»? «Все в порядке»?  
Цуна молчит, опустив взгляд, как провинившийся школьник.  
– Мой долг – защитить тебя, – напоминает Гокудера.  
– Вонголу, – неожиданно резко поправляет Десятый. – Ты защитишь Вонголу. Это приказ.  
Гокудера опускает голову. Босс сделал его двумя словами. Как всегда.  
Когда молчание становится невыносимым, Гокудера спрашивает:  
– Чего ты ждешь? Что подсказывает тебе твоя интуиция?  
Цуна смотрит на часы и – вдруг, нервно и решительно, – скидывает пиджак.  
– У нас есть полчаса. Поможешь мне расслабиться, Гокудера?  
Дурацкая японская привычка изъясняться намеками. Сколько они вместе, ни разу не сказал «давай трахнемся». Смущается – как в первый раз.  
Его губы сегодня странно сухие, словно горячечные. Он целуется жадно, запустив пальцы в волосы Гокудеры, притянув его к себе, задыхаясь, но не отпуская. В поисках тюбика со смазкой выворачивает на пол ящик стола, едва успевая отдернуть ногу. Спускает брюки до колен, ложится грудью на стол, торопит:  
– Давай, времени мало совсем. И не осторожничай сегодня.  
Гокудера не может не осторожничать: это же босс, Десятый, Цуна. Гокудера растягивает его бережно, как в первый раз, а Цуна шипит сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое, насаживается на пальцы, приказывает:  
– Давай же! Быстро!  
Гокудера подчиняется. Входит быстро – не то чтобы совсем уж с маху, но без особой подготовки, одним движением, остро ощущая, как его член преодолевает сопротивление недостаточно растянутых мышц. Горячая волна бежит по позвоночнику, удовольствие болезненно бьет под дых. Гокудера двигается быстро и резко, как после долгой подготовки. Ему кажется, что Цуне должно быть больно – должно было бы быть – но Цуна подается ему навстречу, всхлипывая, прогибаясь, отчаянно и жадно. Как в последний раз, думает вдруг Гокудера, и эта мысль, будто чужая, принятая телепатическим образом, приводит в ужас. Гокудера кончает в несколько резких, через силу, толчков, и съезжает на колени, уткнувшись лицом в ноги Цуны, вцепившись пальцами в его бедра, отчаянно не желая отпускать.  
Цуна молчит. Не шевелится, не делает попытки встать и быстро привести себя в порядок, будто тоже растягивает эти последние секунды, – и этим окончательно убеждает Гокудеру в том, что он не ошибся.  
– Босс, – шепчет Гокудера. – Цуна. Пожалуйста, только не это. Скажи, пообещай мне, что тебя там не убьют.  
Цуна поднимается, опираясь ладонями о край стола. Не глядя на Гокудеру, медленно, натягивает брюки. Приглаживает волосы, поправляет галстук.  
– Десятый, – отчаянно шепчет Гокудера.  
Босс оборачивается и кладет ладонь Гокудере на грудь.  
– Все будет хорошо. Веришь, Гокудера? Я вернусь.  
Ты же знаешь, хочет сказать Гокудера, знаешь, я всегда тебе верю, не могу не верить. Потому что ты – это ты.  
– Пожалуйста, – шепчет он, – вернись.  
Он верит даже тогда, когда знает, что босс врет. Он не может иначе.

 

Ветер играет листвой, сквозь густые кроны прорываются редкие, особенно яркие в полумраке леса солнечные лучи. От тяжелого запаха лилий выворачивает – а может, это от бесчисленных сигарет на голодный желудок. Гокудера стоит на коленях, вглядываясь в спокойное лицо Десятого.  
– Вернись, – шепчет он, – пожалуйста.  
Он верит. Конечно, верит.  



End file.
